Captain Quick-Bits
by OnTheNightshift
Summary: A collection of short one-shots, missing scenes, drabbles and anything else that pops into my head. Captain Swan but will include plenty of Charming family feels.
1. Did you mean it?

They sat cuddled on their navy blue plush couch; eyes fixed on the television, yet neither one paying attention to the mindless story that flickered before them. Emma's head rested against his cheek, her hand tracing idle patterns onto the apex of his chest, while Killian's hand thread lazily through her hair.

It was six days prior that they had found out they'd soon be having a little bundle of joy. Although it came as a shock and neither one of them was expecting the news, (_it seems Killian was a pirate through and through, even besting modern day contraception)_ both were overjoyed at the little miracle currently growing inside Emma.

"What do you think it'll be?"

"Hmm?"  
>"Our baby. Boy or girl?" Emma asked.<p>

"As long as it's healthy, it matters not to me, love."

Emma rolled her eyes at his answer.

"I know that, dummy. But what would you _like_ it to be?"

"Swan, I'd be delighted with either."

Emma let it drop and they receded once again into a comfortable silence. After a moment, his voice gained her attention once more.

"I suppose a little lass would be nice."

Emma turned to look up at him.

"Seriously? A girl?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I just thought you'd be rooting more for a son."  
>"But I've already got one."<p>

The words slipped from his mouth with such ease like it was the most natural thing to say and struck Emma like lightning.

Upon seeing her stunned look, Killian came to the wrong conclusion.

"I apologize, Emma. It wasn't my place to – I know Neal will _always_ be Henry's father and I'd never dream of-"

"Stop."

He swallowed deeply, thinking he'd crossed a line he never should have and was about to pay the price.

"Did you really mean it?"  
>"Of course I did." He whispered.<p>

Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight as he returned the favor. Her forehead found its place against his cheek.

"Killian?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I love you."

"I love you more." She felt him smile as he said it.

He never stopped surprising her. What surprised her even more was the sudden urge to have a talk with her mother and relay exactly everything he'd said. When did _that_ happen? 


	2. A little push

_Follow up scene to 4x11. Snow gives Emma a push in the right direction. _

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Snow looked up over her coffee mug as the front door opened and Emma entered, surprised to see her daughter home at all.

"Hey."

Emma greeted as she made her way over to her mother at the kitchen counter, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"Emma. I didn't expect you home yet."

"It's been a long day. I couldn't wait to climb into my bed." She grumbled.

"You're not going back out?" Snow asked hesitantly.

"No…" Emma could sense her mother was digging for something.

"Oh. Ok."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Emma knew Mary Margaret had something to say so she rolled her eyes and took the bait.

"Alright. What is it."  
>"It's nothing." Snow replied far too quickly.<p>

Emma gave her a look, which clearly said she wasn't buying it.

"It's just- I thought- with all what happened with Killian and his heart…"

"He's good. Heart re-intact and all."

"Good! Good…" Snow suddenly found her cup extremely interesting.

"I just know… if it were your father… I mean I wouldn't wanna leave his side."

Snow looked up to Emma who was suddenly deep in though.

"But I don't wanna assume – I mean – Forget it. Hey, you want a cup?" Snow offered, desperate to change the subject.

"No thanks." Emma mumbled, concern filling her face, taking over her far away look.

She suddenly jumped out of her seat, grabbing her keys off the counter, shocking Snow with the abrupt movement.

"You know what? I'll be back later. I just remembered I have something to take care of."

Emma notified her with haste, not waiting for a reply as she made her way to the door. Snow couldn't help smirking at her daughter.

"Tell Killian he's welcome to dinner tomorrow." She managed to tell her daughter's retreating form just as the door closed. _She just needed a little push in the right direction. _She thought to herself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Please let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Two doors down

_Not again._

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, mentally counting to ten. This was the third day in a row she'd had to endure her new neighbor's loud stereo. Technically, it wasn't her neighbor; there was a vacant apartment between them. But Emma's bliss of being the only tenant on the top floor was soon squashed when she saw moving boxes outside door number 9, five days before. She hadn't even met who'd moved in yet and she was in no rush to introduce herself to the person who'd ruined her peace and tranquility of the top floor.

Closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths, she picked up her latest case file and attempted to read it over once again.

_*Boom. Ba-doom. Boom-boom. Ba-doom. *_

She threw the file down and jumped up out of her seat.

_That's it. Time to meet the new neighbor._

Throwing open her door, she marched down the small hallway to flat 9 and gave the door a solid thump.

The music inside was instantly muted as she heard the approach of feet. Emma was raging and ready to give whomever this asshole was, a piece of her mind.

Okay, so she wasn't expecting the door to open to such a good-looking asshole.

_Stay on point Emma._

"Hello love."

_Holy crap he's got an accent too. Focus!_

"Can you hear that?" She asked him.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Your music. Can you hear it?"

"I can when it's on." He smirked.

"Good, cos so can I. And I live two doors down!" She barked.

"Well, if my taste is not to your liking, I'd be happy to take requests." He offered.

"Not the point, smart-ass."

He raised an eyebrow at her and his smirk grew to a toothy grin. It frustrated her all the more.

"Tell you what, milady. I'll keep the volume to a minimal on one condition. You tell me your name?"

"Are you serious right now?" Emma couldn't believe the nerve.

"I'm Killian. Mr. Jones if you want to get formal… or captain, if you don't."

He looked up through his lashes as he spoke, the cheekiest grin on his face that should _not_ be making her want to giggle at this dork.

"Okay Killian." Emma said, softening her approach. "It's Emma Swan. Remember it, just incase you need it when you're being rushed to hospital… or the police station."

He looked at her with the sexiest expression she'd ever seen a man make. _How is this jerk real?_

"Point taken."

"Just… keep it down." She muttered before turning and making her way back to her door, worried she might end up actually flirting back.

"Oh, Swan?"

She turned at her door to look back at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

She didn't reply, instead she threw open her door and slammed it shut behind her. She needed a drink after that.

Making her way over to her kitchen, she reached for a glass tumbler and a bottle of Scotch, pouring herself a generous amount.

The glass hadn't even touched her lips before the shrill of a stereo made its way into her apartment, louder than before. It was so loud she could even make out what was being sung. She didn't get a chance to think up a plan of action before the words actually seeped into her brain.

"_I think I'm in love with the girl who lives_

_Two. Doors. Down."_

She couldn't help it. She shook her head and laughed. He was going to annoy the crap out of her she could just tell. And yet the thought of it excited her.

She did not enjoy him leaving mix CD's and flowers at her door almost every morning.

She hated the origami swans he'd leave lined up on her coffee table when he was 'hiding' in her apartment from his so-called best friends.

She definitely didn't appreciate him turning up unannounced with pizza and wine for dinner one night.

And she most certainly, under no circumstances, fell a little bit in love with the way he made her breakfast in bed the morning after.


	4. Itchy Hands

_Just a drabble that wouldn't leave me alone._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Killian lifted himself from his side of the bed, preparing to make his way to the kitchen. Before he could take the first steps, a rather loud _'smack'_ echoed through the room, causing him to whip his head back and stare at the bed; an extremely sinful smirk plastered on his face.

_Scoundrel_.

Emma bit her lip, trying to prevent the huge grin that was climbing her cheeks. She watched him retreat from the bedroom, clad only in a pair of snug fitting black boxer shorts.

_That booty._

She couldn't help slapping or grabbing his ass every now and then. He had the cutest pirate peach, especially when shaped in them particular shorts. It'd be a crime not to, really.


	5. Breakfast

**_David realises something at family breakfast. _**

_Special thanks to Andria for your reviews. I'm glad you are njoying :D_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was another typical morning in the loft.

Mary Margaret mixed pancake batter while David started the coffee machine. Mary Margaret would then leave the mixture to David while she warmed a bottle of milk. David would start making the pancakes as a bleary-eyed Henry, still in his pajamas, would appear and mumble about chocolate chips.

Mary Margaret would then retrieve baby Neal from his crib, feed him his bottle while Henry would pull the bacon from the fridge and hand it to his grandfather before picking up his Gameboy and seating himself at the table.

Emma would then appear from the stairs, make her way to the bathroom without a word to anyone, while Mary Margaret placed Neal back in his crib and took over making the pancakes.

David would move from the sizzling bacon, over to the rack of mugs and place them by the coffee machine. Each one had their designated mug. Rainbow mug for Snow, Yellow and blue swirly mug for Emma, two-tone brown mug for David, White and blue CAPTAIN mug for-

David's face suddenly clouded with bewilderment as he had an epiphany. Mary Margaret shot her husband a look of concern.

"You okay honey?"

"When…" David struggled with his words.

Footsteps on the stairs distracted him as the pirate in question descended into the room, mumbling a good morning and making his way to the bathroom, just as Emma exited. They exchanged a chaste kiss in passing as Killian closed the bathroom door and Emma made her way back to the stairs, rubbing her hand over Henry's head on her way, heading to her room to dress.

David turned to look his wife in the eye.

"Does Killian _live_ with us now?"

Mary Margaret couldn't help the smirk that took over her. It took David a while but he finally got there.

"You've only just realized?"  
>"When did this happen?"<p>

Mary Margaret shrugged. "He stayed that night after the party in the diner and has kind of been here ever since. Although I think that's mostly Emma's doing."

David shook his head as he poured four steaming cups of coffee. Mary Margaret cast him a weary look as she filled plates with breakfast food.

"You know, I could talk to her… if you're not comfortable with it."

David looked around towards the dining table where Henry and a freshly dressed Emma sat. He watched as Killian joined them, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder as he passed him to sit beside his daughter, both smiling at each other lost in one another's gaze.

"I never thought I'd say this but he's not so bad." David said lowly. "Plus… he makes her happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Mary Margaret smiled at his and nodded in agreement. They both began to place the food onto the table and soon joined their family for their routine breakfast.


End file.
